


Oddly Normal

by Mswriter07



Series: Taking Apart Normal [5]
Category: 2 Fast 2 Furious (2003), Fast & Furious (2009), Fast Five (2011), Fast and the Furious Series, The Fast and the Furious (2001)
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Mpreg, Sappy, plenty of children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-18 01:06:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mswriter07/pseuds/Mswriter07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Breakfast time in Toretto household.</p>
<p>This is technically part 8 of 'Taking Apart Normal'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oddly Normal

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank hellbells and Casey_Wolfe for the cookies, brownies, and encouragement with this series. For a change this is a bit out of order but it came to me today and I will be getting back to writing part 3 now, lol. Gotta go where the muse takes you lol. Mostly this last piece of the ABO series was inspired by the wolf pic I posted to my LJ and Casey_Wolfe making a comment about Brian being a pup factory after a few things I was discussing with her. I hope you enjoy.
> 
> http://mswriter07.livejournal.com/26784.html

Brian was in the kitchen cooking breakfast when his youngest daughter who was four came barreling through the door in the living room, high pitched giggles reaching his ears. He grinned before he went to investigate and see if he had to interrupt her evil plans. He leaned against the archway and looked on as her oldest brother Jack, who was fourteen, swooped in and had her in the air while tickling her. "Give, give, give." She shrieked as she dropped the wrench she was holding. Luckily it didn't land on Jack's foot.

As Jack put her down and picked up the wrench he said, "Next time will not be the tickle torture."  
He had a grin as he warned her and patted her head. As he turned to leave he noticed Brian watching the exchange with a small grin playing on his face. "Morning mom."

"Morning Jack. Tell Dom breakfast will be ready in about twenty minutes and get your brothers and other sister up for me." Brian said.

"Alright." Jack left the house to deliver Brian's message to Dom.

Brian's daughter, Lianna, ran over to Brian and Brian scooped her up in his arms as he went back into the kitchen. "Breakfast smells good mommy." Lianna said as she eyed the scrambled eggs, sausage links, and stacks of pancakes and toast.

"Thanks honey." Brian said as he put her down next to him. He picked up a stack of napkins and handed them to her and she put two by every plate on the table. He carried the breakfast platters over and Jack came back in and poured orange juice in all the kids glasses and sippy cups before moving them to the table too. "Thanks Jack." 

"No problem mom." Jack grinned.

Finally Brian and Jack had all the kids settled into their chairs and Dom came in a few minutes after with an auto rag drying his hands and arms off. Dom looked at his family and how Brian was able to be the amazing mate that Dom had always hoped for. He looked over their children starting with Jack, their first born, then Aurora their oldest daughter, and then their twins Dylan and Andrew, and then Lianna who was planted on Brian's lap. He went over to Brian and kissed the top of his head before he dropped a quick kiss to Lianna's hair. "Hey baby."

"Hey Dom." Brian grinned.

Jack was helping Dylan and Andrew while Aurora was heaping food onto her plate. Dom sat at his seat next to Brian's and the kids stopped piling food to let Dom get his plate. Dom made his, Brian's and Lianna's plates and the others started back in. Dom leaned close to Brian and whispered as they took in the sight of the kids, "You'd think we starved them wouldn't you?"

Brian chuckled and said, "They're growing babies. They can't help it."

Brian took a drink of his juice and Lianna turned in her seat and asked, "Just like you mommy?"

He almost choked on his juice and he asked, "What are you talking about baby girl?" 

Lianna rubbed Brian's stomach with her fingers and said, "Right now you've got more babies. Do they have babies?"

Brian caught on and said, "No, no, no. They don't have babies. I just said that cause you're all my babies and you're growing up so fast." Brian hoped he explained himself.

Lianna looked between her dads and asked, "Only you have babies right now?" She kept rubbing Brian's stomach and Brian could almost curse the bond he had with his youngest daughter.

"Yeah. I've got all of you." Brian said as he let out a breath.

"I know that mommy. I'm talking about in your belly." Lianna said in all seriousness.

Brian glanced at Dom and Dom had his elbow on the table with his chin in his palm looking at Brian expectantly and the rest of the family seemed to have zeroed in on the conversation between Lianna and Brian. "You're going to have more babies mom?" Aurora chimed in as she looked at Brian and Lianna who was poking his belly.

Each time Brian got pregnant he always managed to make a fool of himself when it came to telling his family. "Yeah." Brian said simply, wishing he could hide for a while but he had Lianna in his lap.

Dom picked Lianna up and set her in her chair so she could eat and said, "Jack make sure the chaos stays on the table. We'll be back."

"Okay dad."

When Dom was sure things would be okay for a few minutes he pulled Brian out of the kitchen and down the hall to their room. He shut the door and Brian collapsed against when he went over. "Why Dom? It's been almost five years since I had Lianna."

"Maybe the gods want to bless us with another child. I don't know Brian." Dom said as he rubbed Brian's back.

Brian relaxed into Dom's arms and said, "Lianna's right. I'm carrying at least twins but I'm not for sure."

"Well we'll get you to your doctor and she'll check it out." After he heard Brian sigh he said, "You know the kids get a kick out of you trying to tell us your pregnant. You know that right?"

Brian heard the laughter and said, "I don't see why I get embarrassed but if they get a good chuckle good. They've got diaper duty."

"That's my Brian." Dom said as he lifted Brian's chin and he pulled him into a quick kiss. "Ready to go eat now? Feed our growing pups."

Brian grinned and said, "You love when you get me pregnant. One day it'll be reversed." 

Dom chuckled and said, "I think I'm passed the age..."

"If I can still have pups you can definitely have pups." With that declaration Brian laughed and left their room with a playful growling Dom following him. Dom found him eating by the time he made it back to the table and he collapsed in his chair.

"You're definitely going to pay for that statement later." Dom laughed as he started to eat breakfast.

Dylan and Andrew looked at Brian's thoughtful features and Dom's laughing ones. "What did mommy say daddy?" Andrew asked.

At the same time Dylan asked, "Are we keeping the babies?"

Brian and Dom grinned at each other and Dom said, "Of course we're keeping the babies. And what mommy said is between us." He put a nice emphasis on mommy and Brian smacked his arm lightly.

Jack just smirked at his parents and said, "This time keep it down or in the garage."

Dom said, "Jack Conner Toretto..."

"Well it's true daddy." Aurora said.

Brian wanted to die of embarrassment as his two oldest children must've heard the two have sex and some nights were a bit more rambunctious than others but they couldn't be helped. Also leave it to his quietest child to give the punchline. Dom glanced at Brian and saw he was slightly flushed and biting his bottom lip.

Jack finished it off though and said, "Don't blame mom. It's you too dad."

The twins looked at Jack and Andrew asked, "What are you talking about Jack? Mommy didn't do anything wrong and neither did daddy."

Jack wanted to laugh at their innocence and was happy they were able to hold onto it for so long.  
He looked at his little brothers and said, "I know they didn't do anything wrong. We're just clearing the air."

"Then how come Rora knows what you're talking about?" Dylan asked looking at his older sister.

"You'll know one day." Aurora said. Then she went back to eating breakfast.

The twins gave up for the moment and went back to eating their breakfast too. "So how many more babies do you think you're having mom?" Jack changed the subject away from his parents' sex life and started eating again.

"At least twins, maybe triplets." Brian said.

"You don't do anything small do you mom?" Jack said.

"I guess not." Brian said simply. As Dom ate he kept a hand on Brian's lower back and rubbed gently.

After the family finished breakfast Lianna pulled Brian into the living room and she said, “Cartoons mommy.”

“Alright we’ll watch some cartoons. What do you want to watch?” Brian asked as he flipped through cartoon dvds they’d collected over the years.

“Turtles mommy turtles.” Lianna grinned as she jumped up and down next to Brian.

“Ninja turtles it is.” He laughed seeing her grin. He found her favorite season and put in the first disc. He had a feeling no one would be doing much work today.

They piled onto the couch and the rest of the family trickled in from the kitchen after putting the dishes in the dishwasher and Jack took the floor near the end of the couch, Dom took the corner of the couch and pulled Brian against him, while the twins piled in front of where Dom sat. Aurora looked around and found that Brian had left room for her to curl up at the end of the couch. Brian found they’d have to get a bigger couch before the babies got there but for now he enjoyed having all of his family so close. 

As the kids became more engrossed with the adventures of the turtles and April O’ Neill, Dom tipped Brian’s head back and kissed him quietly. “We’ll be alright,” he whispered, running a hand over Brian’s jaw and into his hair by his neck.

Brian grinned and looked around the room and saw that Dom was right. Their ever expanding family would be alright and he would be fine with Dom by his side - he always had been. He snuggled closer to Dom and Dom kissed the top of his head.

**Author's Note:**

> Kids ages:
> 
> Jack, 14  
> Aurora, 11 or 12  
> Andrew and Dylan, 8-ish  
> Lianna, 4

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Life as Normal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110038) by [MyLittleAngel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyLittleAngel/pseuds/MyLittleAngel)




End file.
